Such an automatic baking machine for installation above all in supermarkets is known from EP 1 688 042 A2, for example. On the loading side of this automatic baking machine, baked goods are placed on carriers of a paternoster elevator (also known merely as “paternoster”) and held there. Reacting on a demand from the control unit, a correspondingly measured number of baking goods is linearly transported from the filled carriers in a continuous baking oven and stored in carriers of a paternoster elevator on the delivery side after baking. From there, one or more baking goods are deposited in a collection container and guided to a dispensing compartment when requested by customers. In an alternative embodiment, the requested baked goods are directly transported from a carrier to a dispensing compartment.
A task of this invention is to improve the known automatic baking machine even more, especially with regard to its ease of maintenance and operation.